


"Hey That Assassin Is Kinda Hot"

by H00D1N1



Series: The Vagabonds: Go Crazy Go Stupid [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, I love this campaign I'm doing my part, Multichapter love triangle babey, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: You know when you make a typo in the group chat and everyone makes fun of you and they change the group chat name to it? Imagine calling an assassin "kinda hot" during a campaign and your friend makes an entire fanfic for you.
Relationships: Blyn/Adam the Watermelon Sales Guy, Blyn/Mysterious Assassin But Not Actually an Assassin He's A Spy I Think
Series: The Vagabonds: Go Crazy Go Stupid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737736
Kudos: 3





	"Hey That Assassin Is Kinda Hot"

The sewer doesn't seem to be the best place for romance. For one, it smells like absolute crap. Secondly, this specific sewer was low-key swarming with goblins that you had to kill, and now their dead bodies smell like absolute crap. Sorry goblins, shouldn't have started a string of robberies. Lastly, a big mood-ruiner is getting hit by some assassins. Not fun. I mean, the first two died eventually. But this last one was really being a pain in the ass. Blooping in and out, hiding in the dark, just, ugh. Why can't assassins be easier to kill? Like I _get_ it, probably don't wanna die on the job. Still, if you're gonna kill me, at least be easier to kill.   
  
So anyway, assassin. He's bloopin' and shootin', really just doing a terrific job. Someone managed to net him down for a minute though, and that's where Blyn comes in. Blyn's pretty cute. She's a redhead which is a +10, and has freckles which is another +10. Plus insert some paladin stuff, love goddess + oath of vengeance really makes for an interesting character. The half-elf managed to get a glimpse of the assassin while they had him netted, and hot damn. This dude hot. Like, not himbo hot, that's Bartian only. But also not Timogee Chevrolet hot. Like, pretty cute. Damn. He kinda hot. It's like when you catch the main character in an anime watching some anime girl across the street, and the wind is blowing, and they make that weird moan of surprise thing. While musing about the hotness level of this assassin, he takes the moment and fuckin dips again. Little does she know, he felt that shit too. But y'know, he kinda has to kill you. Some more fighting, Blyn lands another blow, and he dips for real. 

Rogue complains about dying 3 times. Ori accepts her fate, because sometimes roles makes you roll really shitty and makes people roll against you really well. As they head back to the hotel, Blyn wonders about the assassin. I mean, first off, we all agree that motherfucker Captain Willow sent him after us. Pretty crappy. But he was also doing it for money and he's cute. _"But Blyn,"_ She thinks to herself, _"Don't you like. Hate men though. Not in the lesbian way like Rogue. But like in general. Not Prong because he's babey, Bartian is also chill, and like- ok besides some exceptions men generally suck. Especially because he tried to kill you."_ That's logical. _"But y'know.... danger do be hot though."_ That's less logical. Hm. Which will win out: Logical Brain, or 'Edgy Boy Is Kinda Cute Tho' brain? Blyn prays hoping that its logic brain. 


End file.
